sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaisha
"Kaisha" is the 12th episode and Part 1 finale of Season 6 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 77th overall episode of the series. Written by Terence Winter, David Chase and Matthew Weiner and directed by Alan Taylor, it originally aired on June 4, 2006. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Ray Abruzzo as Little Carmine Lupertazzi ''* = credit only Guest starring * Julianna Margulies as Julianna Skiff * Tom Aldredge as Hugh De Angelis * Gregory Antonacci as Butch DeConcini * Denise Borino as Ginny Sacrimoni * Cara Buono as Kelli Lombardo Moltisanti * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Geraldine LiBrandi as Patty Leotardo * Arthur Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Dania Ramirez as Blanca Selgado * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Suzanne Shepherd as Mary De Angelis * Lenny Venito as James "Murmur" Zancone * Angelo Massagli as Bobby Baccalieri, Jr. * Miryam Coppersmith as Sophia Baccalieri * John "Cha Cha" Ciarcia as Albie Cianflone * John Bianco as Gerry Torciano * Taleb Adlah as Ahmed * Donnie Keshawarz as Muhammad * Patty McCormack as Liz La Cerva * Jeffrey M Marchetti as Peter "Bissell" LaRosa * Brianna and Kimberly Laughlin as Domenica Baccalieri * Aasif Mandvi as Dr. Abu Bilal * Arabella Field as Amy * Matilda Downey as Yaryna * Anthony Garcia as Teenager #1 * Kelvin Santos as Teenager #2 * Jonathan Marino Cuellar as Teenager #3 * Kadin and Kobi George as Hector Selgado * Samuel Smith as Orderly * Eric Zuckerman as Scott Episode recap As Tony's crew disposes of Fat Dom's remains, Benny blows up a building in front of Phil and his mistress. As in the unrest between Carmine and Tony several years earlier, Little Carmine once again serves as the intermediary between the New York and New Jerseycrime families. At the truce meeting, Phil and Tony trade recriminations, but agree to stop the hostilities for the greater good. However, it falls apart when Little Carmine carelessly mentions Phil's murdered brother Billy, which causes Phil to insult Tony and Little Carmine before storming off. Later, Phil discusses Tony with his capos Gerry, Butch DeConcini, and Albie Cianflone. When Phil rejects Butch's suggestion of killing Tony, Butch suggests picking "somebody over there." Tony completes the Jamba Juice deal and apologizes to Julianna about his behavior when they last met. He makes another pass at her, but she turns him down. Meanwhile, Christopher and his wife Kelli discuss decorating a nursery for their expected child. While Tony, Chris, Bobby, and A.J. watch football on Thanksgiving, Chris is compelled to admit to Tony that he has a new mistress named "Kaisha." When Bobby asks why Chris has not brought Kaisha around, Chris explains that she is black, and cites Paulie's racism as the reason he has kept her away. In truth, Kaisha does not exist and Chris has actually been seeing Julianna since they met at an AA meeting. Chris tells Julianna that he rushed into marriage with Kelli and does not want a family with her, as she "has no idea who is". Oblivious to the situation, Tony continues to make unsuccessful passes at Julianna. As Chris and Julianna continue their affair, the two relapse into drug use. Eventually, Tony notices Chris talking to Julianna down the block from Satriale's. Under questioning, Chris asks for Tony's version of what happened between them, then pretends that Julianna is friends with Kaisha. Chris and Julianna smoke heroin and discuss what they perceive to be a newfound ability to control their drug abuse while integrating it into their daily lives. Both seek advice from their AA sponsors. Murmur criticizes Chris for seeing Tony's former mistress, as he could face severe punishment for such actions, and tells him that the pair could be enabling each other to use drugs. Julianna's sponsor expresses her serious concern about the affair, especially after learning Chris is "connected." Chris tells Julianna that he must reveal their relationship to Tony in order to prevent him from finding out that he is using again. When he tells the truth at the Bada Bing, Tony acts indifferent and says Chris can do whatever he wants with her. However, in therapy, Tony expresses his anger at being "rewarded" for his fidelity by Chris' relationship with the woman Tony desired for himself. Dr. Melfi is pleased that Tony did not react to the situation violently, and that it is a corollary to Tony's view that each day is a gift. At a diner, Chris and Julianna talk about the "higher power" that should motivate them to be sober; Chris says that he always thought his vow to the code of omertà was his higher power, but he is now disillusioned as no one is following it anymore. They agree to attend an AA meeting close to their location, taking separate cars to get there. While working at the construction site, A.J. notices Blanca Selgado, a Dominican woman who works in the office there. A.J. introduces himself to Blanca, who reciprocates the attraction. On their first date, while they watch television at her apartment and her infant son Hector sleeps, a group of youths begin playing loud music outside. She asks them to move, but they respond with profanity. A.J. resolves the dispute by bribing them with an expensive mountain bike given by his parents. Afterwards, A.J. and Blanca make love. Meanwhile, Phil and his wife Patty go to the emergency room over what Phil thinks is a heart attack, but the doctor diagnoses it as intestinal gas. However, later that night, Phil rushed back to the hospital by his wife for what turns out to be a real heart attack. Tony is elated and orders a round of drinks, but Silvio and Paulie are critical of his joy, pointing out that Phil had been a manageable pain, and any replacement could mean even further unrest. Tony disagrees, citing the insult-laden exchange at Little Carmine's. Agent Harris invites Tony to have a conversation at Satriale's and tells him that his inside sources in the FBI say that someone in Tony's organization may be in danger from retaliation from the Lupertazzi family. The news seems to make Tony genuinely concerned and he thanks Harris. Tony later surprises the New York mobsters by visiting Phil at the hospital in Brooklyn. When alone, Tony tells Phil about his coma, revealing that he went to a place that he never wants to visit again. Tony tells Phil to take his time recovering and enjoy his grandchildren and the good things in his life and when he is better they will settle their issues, at which point Phil begins to tear up. Tony leaves the hospital, but is taunted by Butch DeConcini on his way out. Bobby visits Junior Soprano at his mental care facility and returns his Christmas gift (an envelope of money), saying he cannot accept it after his shooting of Tony. Junior is clearly not in his right mind, as he says the money was for Bobby's (dead) wife Karen and his kids, suggests he may not have been acting alone in the shooting, and that he is "mounting his case" with the help of an ex-lawyer, another patient in the institution. After Bobby leaves, Junior gives the envelope to an orderly, saying to him: "one hand washes the other." Carmela visits Liz La Cerva at the hospital to find that she is restrained in her bed, having apparently attempted suicide. Carmela returns home and tells Tony that Liz was set off by a letter from the Salvation Army, an organization to which Adriana donated each year. Tony suggests that Liz is an alcoholic who cannot accept the reality that Adriana moved away because she could not stand her mother. Carmela takes offense at that suggestion, on the heels of Meadow's moving to California two weeks prior. Carmela again complains about her spec house being stalled and her life in general, and Tony attempts to comfort her by pointing out that A.J. is doing better. Carmela disturbs Tony by suggesting they hire a private investigator to track Adriana down; Tony attempts to dissuade her, but she is not easily swayed. Tony's only recourse is to meet Silvio at the Bada Bing! and tell him to lean on the building inspector after all, in order to restart Carmela's spec house project, which he hopes will distract her. When the stop-work order on the spec house is lifted, she immediately realizes that it is Tony's work, and thanks him for the "Christmas gift" profusely. At home, Carmela is going through paperwork and preparing Christmas dinner. Tony's hope that the spec house will distract her pays off, as she discards the business card of the private investigator she had wanted to hire to find Adriana and instead calls the roofing subcontractor. The Baccalieris, DeAngelis, and Moltisantis join the Sopranos at their home for Christmas Eve. A.J. arrives with Blanca and Hector and introduces them to his family. Hugh remarks on Blanca's necklace, which A.J. bought for her. In another room, Carmela and Tony discuss Blanca. Carmela does not approve of her age or race, but Tony seems more accepting. When Tony suggests to A.J. that he could have helped with the necklace because he "has a guy," A.J. assertively dismisses him by saying, "I have a job." Meadow calls her family from California with well wishes. Blanca compliments Carmela on their beautiful home, and she thanks Blanca and agrees. The entire extended family is gathered peacefully around the tree with Christmas music playing.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season Six